geokatsukofandomcom-20200213-history
Majomiyu
Majomiyu was Miyumi's witch mentor and a very dear friend. She lived and worked in a witch hut in Futariboshi. Personality Majomiyu was a very friendly and lovable witch. She was also very positive and kind. She was loved a lot by her friends and family, and also Miyumi. She was very good at potion making, usually good potions, and created all of her potions and medicine with love. She would also put in potions inside bread and cakes, and share the recipes to Miyumi. She was very lonely inside her witch hut. After she found Miyumi on the Motel entrance, she was no longer lonely. Appearance Majomiyu had long and wavy lavender hair, which changed color halfway down to a plum color. Her eyes were very dull and had a dark magenta hue. She wore a very raggy cloak, what appears to be an old ripped ojamajo outfit, and broken witch shoes. She wore her magic crystal as a necklace. Past Majomiyu and her sisters Majohoshi and Majorozu were born around more than 2000 years ago from a rose, cornflower, and lilac. They were all separated by a magical border known as Makyojokai. They all reunited more than 1000 years ago in what is now GeoPara. Years later, after GeoPara was formed. Majomiyu and her sisters told Rinto to send mascots to some girls down in Japan to invite them to the magical universe of Geokatsu~ko. Majomiyu sent Picorin and Murasakiiro, her best mascots, to invite Arisugawa Miyumi. Majomiyu, in Fushijibara, finally met Miyumi again when she found her stranded in front of a motel. She took Miyumi so she could have a place to stay warm, and sleep. It didn't take long for her to befriend Miyumi, and she taught her many things about potion-making. Kikai Jikan was with them, helping Miyumi up after every mistake until she got most things right. After a while, Miyumi started visiting Majomiyu often repeatedly. They had a very strong relationship. Majomiyu had gotten older, and her magic had been getting weaker, and she got her crystal cracked a little, and she hid this from Miyumi. She knew she only had a week left to live, right before Miyumi's birthday. She threw her a magical and beautiful birthday for her as she rested on her bed. Miyumi wanted to surprise her by giving Majomiyu her favorite cake, a cheesecake. After she finished, she announced to Miyumi that she was going to die after a couple of minutes. She told Miyumi not to cry and to just enjoy the rest of the life she has. She thanks Miyumi for the times they've had together, congratulates her, and passes away. Trivia * Her name and appearance are supposed to be an older version of Miyumi. * She was first seen in Kyu Haro in Chapter 2 when Miyumi and Jumpy gets picked up by her. * Miyumi often thinks about her, to the point of crying a little. * Her last words were, "You've done very good...all of you have...". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Majos